


A Real Cool Blowjob

by orphan_account



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by: “I can force all the bloods to my face and gives myself a real cool blowjob!”This band was no place for blowjob virgins. Skwisgaar decides to teach him.





	A Real Cool Blowjob

Skwisgaar Skwigelf. The self-proclaimed god of sex and guitar. The guy all the girls wanted. Famed for a lifestyle of promiscuity. Nothing was beyond him or his libido.

That was why he was left feeling shocked when Toki had exclaimed, “I can force all the bloods to my face and gives myself a real cool blowjob!” and proceeded to give himself a nosebleed.

He raised his eyebrows as he replied, “Pfft. You means nosebleed, not blowjob. Idiot.”

This little incident had... Well. It had certainly perked his curiosity. Sometimes Skwisgaar wondered if Toki really was an adult at all. It seemed hard to imagine that Toki had never gotten one before, but then again, this was Toki, who had stuffed animals in his room.

As a sex god, Skwisgaar simply felt like it was his duty to make sure everyone in the band at least had a chance at getting some if they so chose.

Well, there seemed only to be one logical solution, right? Teach him.

\--

A few days later, Skwisgaar found Toki fumbling around in the corridor. He seemed to be looking for something.

"What ams you doings?” Toki turned around to face him. He shrugged and said, “I lost my pick.”

“So? Den why don’ts you just ask for another one? We literallies have servants. Jeez.” Skwisgaar reached into his pocket, produced a pick. “Heres.”

Toki looked happy as he pocketed it. “Wowee, do you carries you’s picks collections with you?”

“No? Why’s woulds I does dat.”

Toki’s face lit up. “Do you wants to sees my collection? It ams in my rooms.”

"Hn."

Toki’s bedroom was the same as he remembered. Toki didn’t get very far past shutting his door when Skwisgaar began to test out his plan. He pushed him against the wall, pinning him there with his body.

Skwisgaar wound his arms around his shoulders, kissing him gently. Soon, Toki tentatively pushed back, sliding his hands into his hair then quickly changing direction down his back. Their bodies moved in sync as Skiwsgaar pushed his hips against him, building up delicious friction as they gasped and groaned.

Skwisgaar broke the kiss, hand resting on his face. Toki’s expression was a mixture embarrassment and complete confusion. He slid a hand down to his hips, feeling Toki take a silent gasp. He guided his other hand to run up his bare chest under his shirt. He began licking at his neck, sucking at his skin. Toki grabbed his hips by his belt and grinded against him. Skwisgaar could feel his thumbs sliding into his jeans under the waistline.

His face was flushed as he pulled Skiwsgaar level with him, connecting their lips in a fervent kiss. His hands went up his back, smoothing up and down his sides. Skiwsgaar pulled back, his hair a mess and his eyes wild. His burning gaze locked with Toki’s when he suddenly slid a hand down into his jeans. He maintained eye contact, unzipping him and taking his dick into his hand.

Toki’s mind was a mess as he struggled to come to terms with the present moment. All he could concentrate on were these lovely sensations; feeling himself gasp and writhe under the other’s touch. Skwisgaar stroked him roughly, building up a steady pace.

Toki considered his situation. He wasn’t quite sure whether to feel ashamed, and he didn’t know where to look. He wanted to grasp Skiwsgaar’s long hair-- he felt him lick the tip of his cock, oh fuck-- but how many boundaries could he cross? He wanted to get him off too. He wanted to lay in bed with him after they were done and kiss his temples before he fell asleep… Fuck, what? Since when was he into Skwisgaar? But then again, here he was. Getting a blowjob.

Toki decided that this wasn’t the best time for self-reflection. His gaze finally landed on Skwisgaar, who was licking up and down the sides of his dick. He blushed in embarrassment as he looked up, staring straight at him. Suddenly he switched and took all of Toki’s dick into his mouth, watching every one of Toki’s reactions as he gasped quietly, face contorting in both shame and lust. It was delicious to watch him writhe.

He continued to suck, bobbing his head up and down, fastening the pace, taking in Toki’s anxiety, his lust, his shame. He felt Toki’s impulse to grip his hair. Skwisgaar reached up a hand, grasped Toki’s, placed it on his head. Taking the hint, Toki tangled his fingers into his blond strands, following the momentum of his movements.

Too soon, delicious friction began to coil and build in his abdomen. His frantic gaze was pierced by Skwisgaar’s once again. He looked calm, like he did this everyday. (The thought left Toki with a strange feeling).

The build up increased as Skwisgaar increased his pace, stroking his balls at the same time. He groaned; he could feel his slippery, silver tongue on his dick. His face twisted; he was getting truly desperate, letting out some involuntary twitches. Finally he exclaimed loudly; his thoughts jammed, and he blanked, just as the tension finally exploded in his release, letting it all go. His cum spurted into Skwisgaar’s waiting hand, who slowed his movements, before shortly stopping.

He got up off his knees, not saying a word. He turned and went into the bathroom. Toki could hear the rushing sound of water as the tap switched on. Now that it was over, he could feel a completely different type of tension building up in him. Why hadn’t he said anything? Was that it? Was that all? He tucked himself back into his jeans and did them up, anxiously awaiting the other’s return.

Skwisgaar emerged, and shut the door behind him. He spotted Toki standing in the same place he’d left him, with a strange, twisted expression. He raised an eyebrow. “What ams you still doings, standings over deres?”

Toki looked nervous and he continued to stand stock still, dumbly, in silence.

“Now you knows what ams a blowjobs, yes? Dis is funs, yes?”

“Yeah,” Toki replied tentatively. “...Thanks you...”

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes. “I ams guessings you wants to now haves a showers, ja?”

Toki nodded, but didn’t move, just stood awkwardly for another moment.

"See you laters, den."

Fear that he would never resolve this began to surface as Skwisgaar turned to leave. Thoughts flooded his mind; lying in bed at night, restless, trying to figure out just what there was between them every time he brought another slut home; wondering what this meant to Skwisgaar and why he could never understand him. Why he never let anyone understand him.

It was too much to bear. He needed to say something. Right now. The first thing that came into his head. “Dids you only gives me a blowjob because I thoughts before it ams a nosebleeds?”

“Yes, because I ams a goods friends. And I think you ams quite a... hands-on student.” He had paused at the door, looking rather amused.

“So ams you leavings?” Well. It was a straight-forward enough question.

“Whys, you wants me to stays?” Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. Toki felt himself questioning his life choices, but there was no going back now.

“I ams just askings whys you wants to leaves. I means, if you reallies does dis to teach me, I thinks I ams not finished learnings yet.” Skwisgaar looked delighted. “So you wants me to stays with yous?” He smirked. “Gettings a bit clingy, ares we?”

“Shuts up,” was all Toki managed to get out before he was kissed again.

“So, let’s continue our lessons dens, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh... idk I've never written smut before O.O  
> I wrote this in a few hours and decided to dump it here.  
> constructive criticism is appreciated :D so let me know what you think?  
> 


End file.
